Problemática Gestación
by karma3985
Summary: El embarazarse trae consigo un sinfín de cambios físicos, hormonales y emocionales para la vida de toda mujer. Más si esa mujer es aguerrida y problemática. Relato sin fin de lucro. Se prohíbe la copia parcial o completa de esta historia y se reservan los derechos de autor. Historia se basa en personajes del anime Naruto del gran Masashi Kishimoto. Créditos al autor de la imagen.


**Problemática Gestación**

* * *

—¡Tadaima! —me regaño mentalmente, la fuerza de la costumbre me hace anunciar mi llegada a pesar de ser casi la media noche y mi esposa debe estar en el quinto sueño. Ella nunca ha sido de pernoctar por largas horas, sin embargo, por su actual condición hace que los lirones** se sonrojen.

Camino con mi habitual parsimonia, me adentro a la cocina, noto que en la estufa hay un pequeño recipiente. —Me has guardado algo para cenar, ¡¿eh, mujer?!—le susurro a la nada. Destapo el recipiente, noto que la comida está tibia, tomo unos hashi, hago una reverencia y ahí de pie comienzo a cenar.

Mientras mastico observo que hay luna llena y por ende la noche no se entrega totalmente a la oscuridad. Hago un recuento mental de todo lo acontecido en mi vida desde que fui ascendido a chūnin hace varios años atrás, para ser más sensatos, desde que tuve que pelear contra la problemática mujer de Suna con quién hoy comparto el lecho. —sonrió por ello, ¿quién diría que terminaría enamorado de semejante fémina?

Llevo los últimos granos de arroz a mi boca y me dispongo a lavar el cazo. Reviso que todo quede ordenado o mañana mi señora se pondrá más fiera de lo común. —Un rasgo más de su nuevo estado… ¡estar más iracunda de lo normal!

Lo mío con la chica de la arena tiene la particularidad de haber nacido en guerra, una que en un inicio nos colocó como enemigos, luego aliados, pasando por una transición de amistad y, por último, marido y mujer. —Con ella nada puede ser fácil.

Me dirijo a las escaleras que conducen a la segunda planta, me detengo antes para observar el mueble cerca de esta, sobre él descansan algunos portarretratos, el de mi padre, sus hermanos, los padres ella, los Kages, pero uno en particular llama mi atención, se distingue por ser el más grande y dividido en cinco compartimientos. En el centro está una fotografía nuestra de aquel día, nos vemos cómicos ataviados en esos trajes, en la parte superior derecha hay una imagen nuestra con tus hermanos y mi madre, quién sostiene una fotografía de mi padre; en el lado superior izquierdo estamos junto Kurenai sensei y Mirai; en la parte inferior izquierda estamos rodeados de nuestros amigos, no obstante, la parte inferior derecha está vacía, aguardando el retrato de una persona que pronto llegará a formar parte del clan Nara- Kazekage.

Sonrió con orgullo ante la visión futura y la expectativa de ese ser que vendrá hacer de mis días un completo y maravilloso calvario. —Uno más a la lista de todos contra Shika.

Dejo mis abducciones y continúo mi camino. Abro sigilosamente la puerta del dormitorio, —No quiero que ella se despierte— pero mis intentos de ser caballeroso mueren al percibir que la habitación está desocupada. Me extraña tanta soledad, la quietud no es una cualidad de mi esposa. El futón está sin desarreglar y mi ropa de dormir se encuentra sobre él.

De la domadora del viento no hay ni su sombra.

Me desvisto rápidamente y me coloco el pantalón de chándal, el clima es cálido así que decido no poner nada encima de mi pecho, desato mi cabello y salgo del cuarto para ir en búsqueda de la Señora Nara; una búsqueda infructuosa, dicho sea de paso, cada sala se muestra deshabitada, la calma que me caracteriza comienza a desvanecerse.

Mis pies se dirigen al exterior, oteo todo el rededor, deambulo bordeando el estanque… siquiera una hebra perdida de su cabello alcanzo hallar que me ayude a dar con su paradero. De pronto un pensamiento me invita a navegar en el mar del temor. —¿Será que se sintió mal y está en el hospital? —Falta poco para el evento, aunque quizás le dé por tener los genes maternos y se le ocurra adelantarse. Se me aceleran las palpitaciones, trato de tranquilizarme, me concentro e intento localizar el chacra de la problemática. — Sin resultado positivo.

El crujir de unas ramas secas al ser pisadas, me sacan de mis abducciones, la paz vuelve a mí, pero toda ilusión de que sea la rubia quién se acerca muere al reconocer el cuadrúpedo animal. El ciervo se muestra inquieto, me da la impresión de que desea que lo siga y así lo hago, adentrándome junto a él en lo más profundo del bosque de mi familia. A cada paso que damos, unas sacudidas nerviosas le advierten a mi cuerpo el peligro al que nos aproximamos.

—¿Por qué me traes acá? ¿Pasa algo? ¿Ha escapado? —le pregunto al rumiante como si tuviese la capacidad de responder. El mamífero detuvo sus cascos a escasos metros de distancia de la improvisada cárcel de aquel rufián.

—El maldito goza de una vista paradisiaca. —canturrea una voz femenina muy conocida para mis oídos, la misma que calma mis pesares y me hace temblar en delicia.

—La compasión es un buen castigo para él. — Dime, ¿Por qué te has alejado de casa?— añado.

—¿No me digas que por casualidad estás asustado llorón?

—¿Asustado? ¿Yo? ¡Tus palabras me ofenden, mujer! —le sigo el juego de palabras.

Su risotada rompe con el croar de las ranas y el ulular de los búhos, además de calentar mi alma.

—¡Cierto!, olvidé que estoy ante el líder de un clan y los líderes no se inmuten por nada. — ironiza haciendo amago de levantarse, pero la gravedad se lo impide.

—¿Te ayudo? —le sugiero.

Su acallada respuesta fue una amonestadora mirada. —¡Puedo sola! —acota, sin embargo, el peso extra le pasa la factura. Me acerco hacía ella, quién descansa sobre una manta, mis intenciones de socorrerla mueren cuando su mano hace una señal de alto. —« _Terca como siempre._ »

—¿Por qué viniste aquí? — inquiero con apremiante curiosidad y también como distracción para acercármele sin ser detectado.

— Necesitaba tomarme un tiempo para acomodar mis ideas. —musita.

—¿Pasa algo?

—No. —contesta, mintiendo descaradamente. Lo sé porque esconde sus hermosos ojos tras una túnica de frialdad. — Es solo que… olvídalo. — dice moviendo sus hombros para restarle importancia.

Sin más preámbulo y con cautela, me siento chocando mi espalda con la suya, permitiendo que el sabio silencio sea quién modere en la conversación venidera. Le doy su tiempo, conozco sus inquietudes, aunque es bueno que los exprese en cuanto lo considere adecuado.

—El aumentar de masa muscular te ha vuelto descarado. —acota en tono mordaz.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —pregunto asombrado por su acusación.

—¿Acaso no has notado que llevas poca ropa?

Agacho mi cabeza para evidenciar mi semi desnudez. —Salí a tomar aire. No le tomé importancia a abrigarme. —respondo sin admitir que estaba en su búsqueda.

—¡Ya veo! —musita mientras miro de reojo que su mano se posiciona en aquel abultado sector de su cuerpo.

—¡Es tarde mujer!, sé cuán fuerte es tu sistema inmunológico, pero podrías enfermar y perjudicar su desarrollo.

—¡Sé lo que hago!

— No es por llevarte la contraria, pero pasa de la media noche y por lo que veo también vas ligera de ropa y no se me ocurrió traer conmigo una frazada. —le digo notando que solo lleva puesto un camisón de dormir.

—Recuerda que provengo de una aldea de drásticos cambios de temperatura. De día un calor infernal, y por las noches un frío capaz de calar los huesos, así que deja de preocuparte por mí.

—Me preocupo por los dos.

—Te vi en la mañana. —interrumpe, dejándome momentáneamente desubicado, no obstante, tan pronto como capto el significado de sus palabras, me apresuro a debatirlas.— ¡No es lo que piensas!

—¿Cómo puedes saber lo que hay en mi mente?

— Tienes razón esa es una de tus tantas habilidades, pero he llegado a conocerte y te aseguro que no es ni de cerca a lo que te imaginas.

—Esa mujer te coquetea.

—¡Ves cosas donde no las hay!

—¿Me consideras lunática?, estoy embarazada no ciega.

—Y por lo mismo debes cuidarte más. Me aterra que la fría brisa perjudique tu salud.

— Te dije que estoy bien y no me cambies el tema. ¿Tienes algo con esa?

—¡Mendōkusai! ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que es solo mi compañera de descodificación?

—Ella quiere algo más que compañerismo.

—¡Yo con ella no!

—¡Por favor! ¿me crees tonta? No tendré mucho palmarés a mi nombre en esa área, pero sé lo difícil que puede ser para un hombre llevar tiempo sin…

—Sexo. —termino la frase por ella, a la vez, contorsiono mi cuerpo y abro mis piernas para atrapar la mediana figura de mi esposa, quién pretende separarse de mí.

—¡Suéltame! —exigió.

—Lo haré si juras escuchar lo que tengo que decir sin refutar.

—¡No juraré nada!

—Pues te espera una larga desvelada presa entre mis brazos. —le advierto.

Su respiración se agita, acto que me induce a arrepentirme de mi amenaza, aunque la escucho bufar y removerse nuevamente.

—Presta atención, Nara Temari. —susurro en su oído. — No negaré lo complicado que ha sido estar sin tal placer, pero el afecto que te profeso va más allá de lo carnal. Los ojos se hicieron para ver las maravillas brindadas por los dioses, mentiría si te digo que no he deleitado mi pupila ante la presencia de una mujer aparte de ti.

—¡Maldito idiota! —vocifera buscando la forma de retirarse. Físicamente me mantengo firme, mientras mi determinación se debilita al ver sus ojos cristalizados. —¡Suéltame!—reitera su exigencia.

—¡Déjame terminar! —exclamo. — Comparto más que mi apellido, mi casa y mi cama contigo. Comparto mi corazón desde el día en que me armé de valor y acepté la realidad de mis sentimientos hacía ti. Sí, extraño la calidez que solo un par de muslos femeninos puede brindar, más no me interesa cualquier mujer. Me interesas tú. Es a ti a quién quiero. Es el abrigo de tu cuerpo el que requiero. ¡Ninguno más!

—No pretendas enredar mi mente con palabras labiosas. Acabas de aceptar que andas de mirón con otras mujeres.

—¿Tu no?

—¡Por supuesto que no!

—Lo caradura no es lo tuyo, mujer. —le digo, tomándola de sus antebrazos hasta apoyarla sobre la manta. —¿Qué me dices de lo acontecido dos meses atrás?

—No sé de qué me hablas.

—La maternidad a nublado tu juicio. ¡Katsuro!, ¿se te hace familiar ese nombre? —acoto.

Sus actuales mejillas rellenas tomaron un color carmín. —¡Ah, él! — murmura.

—Sí él. —replico de malagana.

Una sardónica sonrisa atraviesa sus suaves labios. —¿Celoso, vago?

—Hummm, un poco, sí, ¡lo admito!

Mi mujer me miró con ilusión —¿De verdad?

—¡Lo juro!, no fue de mi agrado comprobar que el vanidoso ninja de Kumogakure, te persiguiera como perro en celo durante su "diplomática" misión en la aldea, aunque fue más duro verte tan anuente a sus atenciones. —confieso, sintiéndome cansado debido a que mantengo todo el peso de mi cuerpo con mis brazos, los cuales, descansan a cada lateral de la cabeza de Temari para evitar aplastarla.

— Bueno es que el hombre es muy guapo. —declara descaradamente.

—¡¿Ah sí?!

—¡Obvio!, ¿no te pareció?

—Yo no detallo la belleza masculina.

—Pues yo sí. Ese sujeto merece tomarse su tiempo para admirarlo.

Arrugo el entrecejo ante su revelación. Su mano toma un mechón de mi cabello y lo lleva tras mi oreja, luego hace que la palma de la misma descanse sobre mi mejilla, provocando que cierre mis ojos para deleitarme con su tacto. Ella se limita a sonreír ampliamente mostrando su perfecta dentadura y no tengo otro camino que rendirme ante majestuoso espectáculo. —Moría de rabia cada que te veía con él, los halagos que te dirigía me hacían debatirme entre el hinchado ego de ser tu marido y el terror de pensar que alguien logre arrancarte de mi lado. —agrego.

El rubor regresa a sus pómulos y sus aguamarinas se dilatan. —¿Cómo puedes sentir celos ahora que estoy tan inflada como un zepelín?

—Mujer a ese lo único que le faltó era que se le regaran las babas por las comisuras de su boca el día que te conoció. No paraba de preguntar por la hermosa rubia ojos verdes aún cuando le dejé en claro que eres mi esposa y cómo, por sí mismo podía evidenciar, llevas a mi hijo en tu vientre.

—Él solo quería ser cortés. —sentencia.

—¿Cortés? —La cortesía es un acto de amabilidad y educación. El fortachón se desvivía por cumplir tus antojos incluso tuvo el cinismo de adelantarse a salir de una reunión para llegar antes que yo al puesto de castañas y comprar las que tanto te gustan, no conforme con ello, me convierte en su remesero personal para entregártelas.

—Me has traído tantas veces castañas que no sé cuál de todas fue esa ocasión en particular.

—Las que venían en una fina bolsa y un moño rosa.

—¡Así que fue esa vez, ¿eh?! —Con razón me pareció tan sospechoso que te tomarás el tiempo de seleccionar listones. —Vuelve a mofarse de mí con su perspicaz elocuencia.

—¿Te das cuenta? — Le pregunto después de besar su frente.

—¿De qué?

—Que a pesar de que tu vientre luce abultado por los meses de gestación, no has perdido la capacidad de atraer la atención de los hombres.

—A mí solo me interesa tu atención.

—¿Te sientes desatendida?

De nuevo pretende ocultar su mirada, desviándola hacia un punto en el horizonte, sin embargo, desde nuestro pequeño malentendido en las aguas termales, aprendí a leer sus gesticulaciones. Mi mujer puede ser una acérrima kunoichi, infalible en sus ataques, excelente agente encubierto en sus misiones, pero pésima en el camuflaje de sus verdaderos sentimientos, su sonrojo siempre la delata.

Inclina parte de su cuerpo, apoyándose con los codos. —Soy consciente de tu empeño en las misiones, de la importancia de tu colaboración en cada una de ellas, de la ardua tarea que es poner en cintura a Naruto y lo mucho que significa para ti continuar el legado de tu padre y liderar apropiadamente tu clan. Me fascina tu nueva actitud, es menos perezosa que la anterior, eres enorme apoyo para tu madre. A pesar de tu juventud te has convertido en un gran hombre y un shinobi invaluable. No pude haber elegido un mejor esposo y padre para mi hijo.

—Pero… -le apremio a continuar la frase.

—Me embaracé muy rápido, no hemos podido disfrutar más tiempo de mutua convivencia, noto tu cansancio y siento que soy otra carga más a tus espaldas.

—¡Mendōkusai! ¿Cómo te atreves siquiera pensar una cosa así? — le regañé presionando algunos de mis dedos sobre su barbilla. —Yo no sería el hombre que dices que soy sin tu soporte. Efectivamente tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza, mi hijo y tu son parte de ellas, pero te prohíbo, escucha bien, te prohíbo menospreciarte.

—¿Qué hay de esa vieja?

—¡Otra vez con lo mismo!, mujer, ella es únicamente mi compañera.

—Ella quiere contigo.

—¿Y qué si fuese el caso?, a mi no me interesa algo más que su amistad.

—¿Y el sexo?

Su pregunta me descolocó, dejándome incapaz de refutarla.

—¿Lo ves? Sé que te hace falta tener relaciones y es algo que no has podido practicar conmigo varios meses atrás.

—Por algo fuera de nuestro control. No es culpa tuya o mía, es solo un hecho fortuito muy común en tu estado.

—Te hace falta. ¡Lo sé!, sé que aprovechas el momento en que bajo a preparar el desayuno para satisfacer tales placeres.

Su sinceridad siempre me asombra, ahora fue mi turno de abochornarme. Soy como un libro abierto, conoce cada detalle de mi personalidad aún si pretendo recluirlo en lo más recóndito de mi corazón, así sea por su bien, ella encuentra la manera de descubrirlo.

—¿Qué respondes a eso?

—Luego de tener a nuestro hijo en tus brazos podremos hacerlo cuanto queramos. No voy a mentirte. Lo hice una vez y te hice mucho daño. Admito que he tenido que echar mano de viejas costumbres. Hábitos comunes en la adolescencia más si se tiene que custodiar la integridad física de una sensual y problemática embajadora.

—¿Por qué no quieres tener relaciones conmigo?

— Fueron las indicaciones de Sakura. Tuviste amenaza de aborto y era mejor evitar el coito.

—Durante el primer trimestre. Estoy en la recta final, ya no hay peligro.

—Prefiero no correr riesgos.

—¡No mientas! ¿Es por que estoy gorda como un jabalí?

Me extraña tal despliego de inseguridad de su parte. Y mi corazón empequeñece cuando dos prófugas lágrimas escapan de sus preciosos ojos, las cuales, me apresuro a desvanecer con mis pulgares, haciendo que la orgullosa rubia despiste su mirada. —¡Mujer! Es lógico tu aumento de peso, dentro de ti encubas otro ser. Fruto de nuestra unión. Ha sido un verdadero suplicio abstenerme de estar dentro tuyo, pero mi mente vuela hacia el recuerdo de aquella casi fatídica noche en la que hacíamos el amor y por calenturiento estuve a punto de perderlos a los dos, es en ese instante en que me gana la sensatez. Me gusta despertar antes que tú, ver la evolución de tu embarazo, como el niño se mueve o sentir sus pataditas. —¿Crees que mi miembro no exige tus atenciones?, Es una jodida mierda evadir mis deseos y llámame pervertido o cualquier calificativo que quieras, pero, que me parta un rayo sino me excita en sobremanera cuando te cambias de muda y quedas desnuda ante mí, ver tu barriguita me vuelve loco.

—¿Reconoces tus necesidades?

—Puedo esperar.

—¿Qué hay sobre las mías? — se sinceró. —No puedo agacharme a juntar algo en el suelo, doy tres pasos y los pies se me hinchan, duermo más de lo debido, como más que un hambriento y nada me dura en el estómago. Mi cabeza es una maraña de pensamientos, para peores a mis hormonas se les ocurre alocarse, lo que hace que mi estado de ánimo sea un crisol de emociones, del enojo a la frustración pasando por la melancolía y el júbilo. He visto sus sonrisas cómplices, la veneración que reflejan sus ojos al estar junto a ti, tu sonrisa ladina cuando ella explica algún detalle intrínseco en los códigos. Sientes orgullo, el mismo que una vez tuviste por mí. Cuando la veo a tu lado, me contengo para no arrancarle la vida de un solo abanicazo, pero mi chacra se ha debilitado no lograría acertar el ataque. —esta última frase la dijo carente de sentimientos, triste, al límite de sus emociones.

—¿Te arrepientes de no haberla asesinado o de la intimidad que hace mucho no compartimos? —inquirí en sorna en un intento fallido para que sus ojos recuperaran su característico brillo.

—No me arrepiento de nada. Es sólo que mi físico ha cambiado notoriamente, no sé que me pesa más, la panza o los pechos, tal vez he dejado de ser atractiva para ti, y como te dije antes, Sakura me dio de alta, somos libres de hacer el amor, pero tu no quieres y yo muero por hacerlo.

Un gancho izquierdo al ego fue su confesión. Tomé las riendas del asunto—: ¿En serio no habrá efectos secundarios para el bebé si lo hacemos? —le pregunté con apremiante deseo y con mi miembro intentando dar banderazos de salida.

—Yo no jugaría con el bienestar de nuestro hijo. De hecho… —musitó en tono picarón.— Sakura recomendó hacerlo, dice que ayuda a fortalecer el canal del parto.

El último atisbo de temor cayó ante sus palabras. —Entonces, ¿Eliminamos la distancia? —le sugiero sin esperar respuesta alguna, aplasto mi boca con la suya. Devorándole los labios, su embriagador perfume me enloquece y el contacto de sus manos me torturan intensificando el flujo de la sangre en una zona rebelde de mi anatomía. Minutos después ella coloca sus manos sobre mi pecho para alejarme.

—¿En verdad quieres hacerlo o es solo por lástima?

Me duele tanto verla hundida en inseguridades. Esa no es mi mujer.

—Yo te necesito en mi vida. Necesito tus consejos, tus regaños, tu sonrisa. Te suplico que no me tortures más. Te juro que no te he sido infiel. Borra esa trágica película de tu mente, abandona el mundo de los celos infundidos de la nada y permíteme hacerte el amor hasta saciarnos uno del otro.

Las manos de la problemática se movieron sobre mis hombros, acariciándolos, provocándome un revolú de sensaciones. No pude resistir las exigencias de mi alma y mi cuerpo, me incliné hacia adelante para retomar los besos suaves en un principio, lascivos a cada segundo.

—Pensé que ya no llamaba tu atención. —musitó Temari entre beso y beso.

—No estarás hablando en serio, ¿verdad? —Ese pequeño bribón te a convertido en una futura madre sumamente sensual. —susurré el hueso de su mentón y mis curiosas manos deslizando los tirantes de su camisón. —¡Déjame darte placer!, perderme en tu verde mirada, en tus gemidos de gozo y en la delirante majestuosidad de tu orgasmo.

Nos entrelazamos con cuidado de no golpear su vientre. Un abrazo que solo la añoranza de estar unido al ser amado puede dar. La blanca piel de mi esposa aún con cicatrices productos de las contiendas, despertaba mis más profundos deseos, nuestras lenguas luchan con ímpetu. Terminé de bajar los tirantes de su camisón por sus brazos, dejando sus dos colinas a la intemperie, las gomitas rosas que significaban sus pezones reaccionaron al frío; ella tiene razón, están bastante llenos, el azul de las venas que pasan a través de ellos era más evidente. Los rodeé para amasarlos y llevarme uno de sus capullos a mi boca.

Mi mujer estaba anuente a cada roce, se retorcía con decadencia y gemía en complacencia.

— Dime que es seguro. Que no será contraproducente tener relaciones. Prométeme que ambos, el bebé y tú, no sufrirán de nada.

—¡Lo prometo! ¡Solo házmelo!

Fue el pitazo inicial para dejarse llevar por el instinto más básico. La procreación. Gratamente se abandonó a la tentación que significa el cuerpo de su mujer y se sorprendió al tenerlo completamente expuesto, una vez, desprotegido por el camisón. Le fascino la imagen. Su piel blanca, sus redondos y grandes pechos, su mirada anhelante, aquel par de largas extremidades, pero, sobre todo, su redondo abdomen. Sentía orgullo de su hijo nonato, hizo una fugaz oración a todos los dioses por tal bendición y le agradeció aquel pequeño ser lo bien que ha tratado a su madre. «¡ _Has acentuado sus curvas, granuja!»_ —pensó.

Llevó sus manos al abultado estómago de Temari, lo acarició con devoción, luego posicionó su oído sobre este con la suerte de que su muy inteligente primogénito entendió su silenciosa petición respondiéndole con una diestra patadita.

—Hoy ha estado más vago que tú. Hasta ahora es que se mueve, quizás está resentido contigo porque te fuiste sin despedirte de él como siempre lo haces. —ironizó Temari.

Coloqué mis labios en la estirada piel. —Siento no haber hablado contigo en el día bebé. Tenía mucho trabajo y por eso me marché rápido, pero te juro que no lo volveré hacer. Tú abuela, tus tíos, tu madre y yo, nos urge que estés con nosotros. ¡Te amo! —le dije a manera de disculparme de mi craso error sin evitar que una lágrima de alegría callera por mi rostro y chocara con el vientre de la problemática. En este momento, remediaré mi abandono con tu madre. —¡ _Las disculpas del caso, pequeño! —_ susurré.

Me levanté el tiempo suficiente para quitarme el pantalón de chándal. Mi erecto miembro reaccionó negativamente al golpe de brisa fresca. « _Que ni se le ocurra encogerse y dejarme mal parado con mi mujer»_

Volví a besar la dulce boca de la dama del desierto. Esa que me cautivó el mismo día que osé probarla, cuando acabó la boda de Naruto. Noté su desesperación, aceleraba el ritmo de los besos y manoseaba mi cuerpo con desenfreno. —¿Qué deseas, mujer? —me aventuro a interrogar.

—Que me hagas tuya cuanto antes. —respondió, retomando el juego de la seducción. Llevándolo más allá cuando tomó mi masculinidad con la punta de sus dedos. Me masturbaba sin vergüenza alguna, ataviada en la tela del deseo. Descendí por su mandíbula, lengüeteé su clavícula, seduje sus capullos con mi lengua mientras aplastaba con delicadeza sus mamas. Hice un nido infinito de besos sobre su redonda pancita y me dirigí a su femineidad abriéndole sus muslos, me escondí dentro de ellos para brindarle una óptima atención a aquel diminuto y sensitivo botón.

Con mis dedos separé sus labios vaginales, los cuales, tenían un color más encendido de lo común. Mis falanges en su interior le implicaban un maravilloso castigo que la llevó directo a la cúspide del orgasmo. Me hubiese encantado ver su rostro en decadencia sexual, pero la montaña de carne en que se transformó su estómago me lo impidió.

De algún modo hallé la manera de controlar mis impulsos, apoyé mi cuerpo en un solo brazo el cual coloqué cerca de su cabeza y con el otro acomodaba mi pene para introducirme en ella con cuidado. Toda gentileza murió cuando la problemática embarazada decidió tomar la batuta y contornearse para metérsela más adentro, logrando arrancar un gemido de placer de mi garganta y de la suya.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí.

—No debiste hacer eso. —le regañe.

—No te apuras y te necesito dentro mío. Soy una mujer fuerte no cualquier debilucha.

No me gusta que sea tan descuidada, puede hacerse daño o al niño, pero la sensación de músculos internos apretando mi miembro, demandaba que me encajara hasta el fondo. Y así lo hice, moví mis caderas, de un lado a otro. Sacando y metiendo mi pene de ese estrecho, apretado, caliente y lubricado conducto.

—¡Ponte de lado! —le sugerí y ella acató obediente.

Extendí su pierna izquierda, posicionándola sobre la mía para ampliar mi intromisión. Mi hueso pélvico chocaba con sus nalgas, ocasionando un seco eco que retumbaba por la arboleda.

Sus gemidos rivalizaban con mis jadeos. Nuestros cuerpos estaban cristalizados por el sudor. Le daba placer sexual con mi miembro y mis dedos mientras mi boca jugueteaba con su oreja. Siento su vagina tensarse y de pronto como la problemática pierda la voz un segundo para por fin un sonoro aullido.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

Únicamente tuvo capacidad de asentir en respuesta.

—Es bueno saber que al menos tú lo estás. Yo aún necesito liberarme. ¿Puedo?

Un cansado asentimiento de cabeza fue una vez más su respuesta.

Retomé la labor, mis estocadas se hicieron más apresuradas, urgidas por descargar todos mis inexpresivos sentimientos de la forma más arcaica y elemental en que los saca relucir los hombres. El sexo.

Bastaron unas cuantas embestidas más para vaciarme por completo en su interior. De momento me alarmé, pero inmediatamente recordé que no debía temer embarazarla porque ya lo estaba.

Me recosté a su lado no sin antes besar sus carnosas y coloreadas mejillas. Me tumbé pegando mi pecho a su espalda, ambos respirábamos con dificultad, sudorosos, exhaustos, pero completamente felices por la cercanía, por el regreso de la pasión.

Cuando recobré un poco de movilidad, saqué mi virilidad de su adorada guarida, ocasionando que mi esencia saliera a borbotones. « _Estragos de estar meses sin sexo.»_

Permanecimos varios minutos en silencio, obnubilados por el mágico paisaje nocturno y los miles de sensaciones vividas. — ¡Gracias! —rompió mi esposa con el mutismo.

Giré a verla con una ceja arqueada, extendí mi brazo para que ella se acurrucara en mi pecho y así lo hizo. —No debes agradecerme nada. Yo también te necesito en este y otros aspectos. —le dije besando su coronilla.

Me encanta que siempre que acabamos de hacer el amor, ella se estrecha sobre mi caja toráxica y juega con mis pezones. Justo como lo hace ahora.

—¿De verdad esa tipa no te atrae? —retoma nuevamente el camino de las dudas.

—¡En lo más mínimo! —respondo sin perturbación. — Aquí la rompecorazones eres tú.—añado.

Sube su mirada hasta topar con mis oscuro ojos. —Si lo dices por el shinobi de Kumo, no negaré que es sumamente guapo, pero mi corazón solo te pertenece a ti. Él vago número uno, llorón y quejica de la aldea de la hoja.

Reímos ante su peculiar forma de expresar sus afectos. Me hizo una señal de silencio.—Despertaremos a Hidan. —murmuró.

—El infeliz debe estar deseando el descanso eterno, luego de tener que soportar nuestra discusión y la apasionada manera de solucionarla. —bromeé. —Volviendo al tema, no solo lo digo por el bastardo de la aldea de las nubes, también por el tal Daimaru. —fastidié.

La rubia de la arena palideció. —¿Cómo sabes eso?

— Fue el chisme del momento después de despertar del Tsukuyomi. —¡Mujer!, no cualquier persona puede jactarse que alguien vuelva a la vida después de años de haber partido de esta para declarar su amor. Esa anécdota pasó a la posteridad.

Toda su cara se tornó escarlata. Un verdadero poema a la vergüenza.

Icé mi cabeza para chocar mis labios con los suyos. —Debemos irnos, en verdad me preocupa que cojas un resfriado o algo por el estilo que perjudique tu salud y la del enano. Nos colocamos nuevamente nuestras escasas ropas y la obligué a cubrirse con la delgada manta.

Emprendimos nuestra caminata de regreso a casa, camino un paso adelante para fungir de su lazarillo, guiando sus pasos, no quiero que tropiece con una rama o roca que la haga caer.

El bramido de los ciervos la hacen pegar un brinco. Está tan adentrada la noche que ya ni las ranas croan, solo los búhos y murciélagos son los valientes en permanecer en vigilia.

—Perdona si te asuste cuando no me encontraste en casa.

—Yo no conozco el miedo, mujer. —bromeo.

—Pues entonces perdona por hacerte de ambular por el bosque a altas horas de la noche mientras podías estar durmiendo.

—Ha sido una adorable manera de desvelarme.

—¿Sabes? No quiero entrar a casa. Me gusta la quietud que brinda este lugar.

—Con respecto a no irme a dormir temprano, no te preocupes, Kakashi me dio el día libre. En tanto al otro asunto, la mayor parte del tiempo y para salvaguardar mi vida, estoy anuente de cumplir tus caprichos, pero este no. Es por el bien de tu estado. —supliqué.

—Es que no tengo sueño. No me quiero ir a dormir. —bufó con los mofletes inflados imitando magistralmente una niña berrinchuda.

—¿Quién dijo que lo haríamos? —dije con mi clásica sonrisa ladina para afirmar mi indecente propuesta.

FIN

* * *

Hola!

He aquí una nueva historia. Primer one shot que escribo desde hace buen tiempo.

Quise describir un capítulo donde Temari muestra sus inseguridades más ahora que está embarazada y pues es bien conocido, los drásticos cambios físicos y emocionales que este estado trae consigo en la vida de una mujer.

Espero que les guste y agradezco de antemano el tomarse su tiempo para leerlo y si es su placer dejar un comentario, adelante, son libres de hacerlo y me honran con ello.

Me despido deseándoles un excelente inicio de semana y que la luz de todo lo divino siempre guíe su camino.

 **Nota:** perdonen mis horrores ortográficos, pero llevo rato escribiendo esta historia y ya estoy cansada. Trabajo y estudio y eso me hace perder mi ímpetu para releerla y encontrar errores gramaticales.

 ****Lirón:** Es un pequeño roedor que hiberna cerca de siete meses de un año.


End file.
